


Beruthiel's Cats

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-24
Updated: 2005-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: "If you're not good, Queen Beruthiel's cats will come and know why!"





	Beruthiel's Cats

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Queens" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I meant to write solely about Beruthiel's cats, and then Faramir snuck in somehow. But in _Unfinished Tales_ , there's a comment that "the memory of men is not wholly shut in books, and the cats of Queen Beruthiel never passed wholly out of men's speech", and this is the result of that.

Faramir shivered as he caught sight of the cats, and gave them a wide berth. Oh, it was likely they were perfectly harmless, but he'd been brought up with his nurse scolding "If you're not good, Queen Beruthiel's cats will come and know why!" Nine black and one white, who passed through the streets of Minas Tirith with the imperiousness of all cats, ignoring the curses muttered after them.

His thoughts and memories were his own, and better safe than sorry--for no one could use against him what they did not know. Not even (and especially not) his father.


End file.
